


Coming home

by nullus_anxietas



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullus_anxietas/pseuds/nullus_anxietas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt comes home after three days. Glitch welcomes him. Pure PWP super porny smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondSilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/gifts).



> Well, I was planning on writing something more serious than this. I have a plot and everything, but I put it off too much, so I didn't have time to write what I wanted to. I really want to write the other fic, and believe me, it will be written.  
> Oh, this fic wasn't betad, so all the mistakes are mine, unlike the characters, which aren't.

They fell onto the bed with a dull thud, bouncing slightly on the mattress, with a creak of the springs. They were connected by the lips; their hands were roaming curiously over each other's bodies, relearning every dip, curve and scar.  
Three days. Only three days. Three whole days. It had been too long. Glitch had tried to pass the time by experimenting, testing and retesting his new top secret project, but it was no good. His mind kept on wandering. He kept on finding himself wondering how Wyatt was doing, if being the queen's bodyguard during her annual visit with the Munchkin Chief was interesting, or if he spent most of the time staring at walls or closed doors, if he thought about him, if he missed him too.  
Glitch's mind was brought back to the present by the feel of his shirt being pushed off his shoulders. He opened his eyes and smiled, reaching up to push Wyatt's coat off and unbutton his white shirt.  
Wyatt let out an uncontrollable sound, something between a sigh and a moan. This was easily the thing he had missed most when he was away. Well, one of the things he missed most anyway. The way Glitch's hands moved across his chest, followed by his lips, ghosting over a nipple, making a small dark purple mark just above his navel and another just above the waistband of his pants, which were quickly opened and pulled down to his knees. This time he let out a real moan, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Glitch had wrapped his long, slender fingers around the base of his penis and had licked the bead of liquid off the head with the very tip of his tongue.  
Glitch licked his lips, looking up at Wyatt, who was breathing heavily, eyes tightly closed and mouth slightly open. He loved it when Wyatt made that face. It was perfect, so open and unguarded, the definition of ecstatic. He leaned forward again, this time taking the whole thing in his mouth, feeling the soft velvetiness of the skin against his tongue. He cupped Wyatt's balls with one hand, rubbing them with his fingers, eliciting yet another moan from his lover. He felt a hand coming to rest on the back of his head, partly holding him in place, and partly encouraging him to move, and began moving his head back and forth. He lifted his other hand from the floor, against which he was bracing himself, and pulled out his own aching erection, wrapping his fingers around it and slowly stroking himself.  
"E-Enough," Wyatt managed to moan. "Want to... want... you." He breathed, tugging lightly at glitch's hair, trying to get him to stop. "Let me, let me...." Glitch sat on his heels and looked up again. His lips were redder than usual, slightly swollen and glistening with Wyatt's precome mixed with his own saliva. "Up," he managed hoarsely, "want to... need too..." Glitch nodded and stood up, pulling Wyatt into a deep kiss.  
"Me too," he mumbled against Wyatt's lips. "Need you." He kissed the man one more time before crawling across him and onto the bed. He lay on his back, shirtless, pants open and throbbing hard penis sticking out, smiling widely.  
"Oh god, you look..." Wyatt didn't finish his sentence, instead leaning down and once more capturing Glitch's lips with his own. He sat back with one knee on either side of Glitch's body, and began to pull his pants down his skinny legs, trailing kisses down the man's torso as he went down, until his lips were level with Glitch's cock, which he took in his mouth, the resulting moan echoing across the room.  
He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything except concentrate on what Wyatt was doing to him. The soft hands caressing his thighs, the warm mouth surrounding his cock, the soft sounds coming out of said warm mouth, making his dick vibrate and the tight, urgent feeling grow even stronger. And then he felt the finger at his entrance and the whole world went white. "Uuuuuuhhh," he groaned bucking his hips as the finger slowly made its way inside. "Oh god, Wyatt!" He was babbling, but he couldn't care less. All that mattered was the warm, wet suction and the fullness of the two fingers that were now taking up his hole. He was getting close. He was getting too close way too fast. "W-Wyatt, I'm gonna... gonna!..." Wyatt only started humming softly, and within seconds Glitch was coming hard, shooting jet after jet of come into Wyatt's mouth. "Oh wow," he breathed as he slowly began to come down from his orgasm induced high. "Wow, that was good," he smiled at Wyatt, who was now on all fours right above Glitch, smiling right back down at him.  
"My turn," he husked, licking his lips. "I've been waiting three whole days for this. Three long, hard, lonely days." He leaned down and kissed Glitch deeply. "It's so good to be back." He stuck a few fingers in his mouth, making sure they were wet and slick and brought them back to Glitch's entrance, slowly pushing them in one at a time, until there were three fingers inside, twisting and stretching. After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out and lined his now purple, throbbing cock with the slicked up hole, slowly pushing it in until he was buried to the hilt. "Oh yeah, so good to be home," he groaned, letting Glitch get used to the full sensation before slowly pulling out all the way and pushing back in.  
Soon they had established a rhythm, moving together, kissing and moaning deeply. Wyatt reached down and grabbed Glitch's penis, which had filled out again, and began stroking, slowly at first, picking up the pace as he got closer himself. Soon they were both coming, Glitch's semen splattering all over their chests and Wyatt's deep inside Glitch's body. Wyatt collapsed onto Glitch, both breathing heavily.  
"Welcome home."  
"It's good to be back."  
"I missed you."  
"Yeah, me too."


End file.
